Depiction of Nature and Society
Depiction of Nature and Society is a World Item under the possession of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Description Depiction of Nature and Society is one of the World Items collected by the guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown during its golden years. It was originally in the hands of a rival guild. However, such guild acted carelessly by using the World Item on Ainz Ooal Gown when they managed to successfully find an escape route.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Because of that, the World Item's ownership was later transferred over to Ainz Ooal Gown. Initially, it was supposed to be kept in the Treasury until the Bloody Valkyrie Incident occur. That event prompted Ainz to arm the Floor Guardians with World Items to protect themselves from the effects of hostile World Item users in the New World.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Appearance It resembles the shape of a giant-red oriental scroll that hangs from the user's waist. Abilities Depiction of Nature and Society allows the user to isolate space. Apparently, it can even swallow the whole space of the opponent. It was an item that could seal a target into a closed-off space. To be more precise, it swapped a painted landscape with the real world, and then it would convert the real world into a painted landscape. The definition of “target” in this case was the same as that of the Super-Tier Spell The World and referred to a specific area. Nothing within that area animate or inanimate would be able to resist its effects. On the other hand, this painted world was almost the same as the real world, with nothing strange or outstanding within it. However, it was fundamentally an illusion. One could choose from 100 other-worlds to overlay onto the targeted portion of reality. The most fearsome aspect of this item was not drawing people into an other-world, but being able to manifest various effects on the targeted area. The user could also choose these effects. In other words, even if the user created a region of molten lava, they could still exempt chosen people from the fire damage it inflicted. Among 100 other-worlds, there are: * Lethal lava lands that can deal ongoing fire damage. * Boreal landscapes that can deal ice damage. * Thunder plains that can rain down lightning strikes at periodic intervals. * Monsoon regions where visibility was practically zero. * A type of world that can be shrouded in mist. * On the other hand, it's actually possible for battlefields to be an overlay. ** After a certain period of time, a sizable number of reinforcements would show up to attack the enemy. However, these troops would only be about 60% as strong as their opponents, so they were generally limited to depleting the enemy’s resources. ** If one-on-one confrontations were desired, one could instead face the enemy with an equal number of stronger entities, each of which had 80% of the user’s power. Due to this ability, it was quite useful if one’s opponent was to defeat their foe. Unless specific other-worlds were used, one of 40 escape routes would be randomly chosen during each activation, and if the enemy managed to escape via that route, ownership of the item would transfer to the enemy. Of course, none of these escape routes were simple, but the fact that one could seize the item without defeating its holder meant that obtaining it was easier than most other World Items. Trivia * Depiction of Nature and Society refers to a Chinese legend of a man going into a painting to live there. * It is the first World Item from Ainz Ooal Gown to be used in the New World. Aura used it against the Quagoa Tribes of the Azerlisia Mountain Range. References }} Gallery Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:World Items Category:Books